


Omicron, the Crimson Knight

by EndlessMementos



Category: Rockman ZX | Mega Man ZX, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Aile and Vent exist at the same time, Canon-Typical Violence, Focus starts on OC but other characters will come in, The Megaman ZXA sequel we never got, so do Grey and Ashe, tags will be updated as time goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessMementos/pseuds/EndlessMementos
Summary: The power of the Biometals awakens once again, as a new Hero rises. As the mysterious Biometal Model O awakens once again, Omicron, a solo Hunter, must race against the mysterious forces that are after the Biometal containing the God of Destruction. And uncover mysteries brewing in the capital along the way...





	1. Prologue: History of Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Rebooting an old series from another site onto here. This time being written with forward thinking and actual planning.

_-23XX-_

Zero grimaced as he began to feel the heat of atmospheric reentry. He watched as a particularly heavy piece of debris from Ragnarok fall passed him, and felt relief that Weil’s monstrosity would never hurt anyone. His systems began reporting various alarms for functions that had ceased working. With a heavy heart, Zero knew that he wouldn’t be surviving this battle. The Red Reploid had faced death many times in the past, but he felt this time would be different. He closed his eyes, a rare smile gracing his face as his systems began to shut down.

 

_~5 weeks later~_

Ciel arrived at the wreckage of Ragnarok with the rest of the Resistance. She had hope, albeit naively, that Zero had somehow survived reentry. The soldiers of the Resistance began to spread out, searching over the still burning wreckage for signs of survival by either Weil, or Zero.

 

“Zero…” Ciel closed her eyes, and put her hands together, praying to any deity that would listen for Zero to have survived.

 

“Ms. Ciel, we’ve found something!” The young scientist’s eyes widened, and she ran in the direction of the soldier that shouted, followed closely by Cerveau. They reached the spot the soldier was shouting from, and Ciel’s heart shattered. Instead of finding Zero’s broken frame, like Ciel had thought, a lone red helmet lay on the ground, sunlight reflecting off of it. She dropped down, and held the helmet to her body.

 

 _‘Zero…’_ Ciel relaxed, realizing that the abandoned helmet didn’t necessarily mean Zero was dead. In Ciel’s heart, she believed that Zero was still alive, wandering in the desert. She stood up, her face showing a smile Cerveau hadn’t seen in the weeks since Ragnarok had crashed. “Alright, everyone. Let’s get to work salvaging the wreckage.” Ciel’s voice contained a contagious energy, one that the soldiers couldn’t resist.

 

“Right!”

 

 

_~2430, Innerpeace~_

“Aile, come on!” In the beautiful city of Innerpeace, the headquarters of Slither Inc. was burning. In its depths lay the burning remains of the Maverick Serpent, the Model W Megaman. Running through the building. Attempting to escape the collapse, were two figures dressed in red armor. At first glance, one may think that the legendary Reploid Zero was somehow in two places at once, but this was not the case. While they did resemble the Red Reploid, there were key differences. The design of the armors was slightly different, the vest of one was undone, and the gem on top was not only a different color, but shaped like an arrow instead of Zero’s more triangular shaped gem. One of the figures was also female.

 

“I’m coming, Vent.” Looking at the two, one could see that their respective armors had sustained damage, and both had small wounds that were bleeding.

 

“You two better hurry, the building is close to collapse.” A voice echoed in both of their heads. The voice was calm, and gave off a friendly vibe.

 

“Come on, hustle!” A second voice echoed. This one, while not rude or malicious, was definitely rougher than the first, and had a slightly less friendly, more no-nonsnese vibe.

 

The two voices were Biometals X and Z respectively, and they were talking to the twin Model ZX Megamen, Aile and Vent.

 

“Aile, I see the exit!” The male twin activated the boosters in his boots, and dashed out of the ruined building.

 

“Vent, wait up!” Aile followed close behind. The moment the two touched the ground, they were surrounded by a reddish white light. When it dissipated, in the place of the two armored blondes were two teens with short, brown hair. They both wore black bodysuits, blue boots, and blue jackets. Vent wore white pants, and Aile wore white shorts. In front of them, six small devices floated out.

 

“Good job, you two.” The kind voice came out of the blue device, Model X.

 

“Yeah, you both kicked Serpent’s ass.” The rougher voice of Model Z came out of the red device. The other 4 devices praised the twins as well, and they looked at each other, wide smiles beaming on their faces. With their mentor avenged and the world saved, they looked forward to a long time of peace.

 

 

_~2440, near the Hunters Camp~_

Crashing into the sea was a large metal abomination, having been torn from its shape of a snake eating its own tail. From the distance, the navy Megamen of Model A, Ashe and Gray, observed the master plan of Master Albert sink into the sea. Behind them was the Red Megaman, Vent, and the leader of the Guardians, Aile. The twins looked at the wreck with great sadness. Trapped inside the Ouraborus had been Model Z, having sacrificed himself to keep Albert’s Megamen contained. Ashe and Gray also had sad looks, but for different reasons. During their battle with Master Albert, some darker things had come to light. Ashe was the daughter of the crazed Master, and Gray had been a Reploid made by him for the purpose of being a Megaman, whose brainwashing process had been interrupted by the Hunters who had awoken him and been subsequently killed by Pandora. The two “siblings” looked to each other, and smiled. Model A floated next to Model X, the blue Biometal having been floating next to his Megamen.

 

“So, do you think he’s coming back?” A asked X. The young Biometal’s voice snapped X out of his stupor. The blue Biometal turned himself to A to respond.

 

“It seems impossible, but something inside of me tells me that this isn’t the first time this has happened. So, I do.” A remained silent, pondering the response.

 

 

_~2442~_

Soaring in the sky is a small airship. It was crimson with white accents, and styled to look like a sword. The pilot inside sighed as he looked at the tablet in front of him, rereading the mission he had been given for the hundredth time. Short, platinum hair began to rustle as the automatic systems of the ship turned the A/C on. The pilot, who had spiked platinum blonde hair and pale skin, had his attention grabbed by the voice of his GPS.

 

“Approaching location. Please turn off the autopilot, and prepare for landing.” The pilot laid the tablet down, and turned to the console of the ship. Flipping the autopilot switch off, he took control of the ship and began landing procedures.


	2. Mission: Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crimson Knight descends upon the ruins, but awaiting him is a fight unexpected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 1. Sorry for the long delay! still working on the overarching story, but have enough that i feel starting a couple chapters.  
> “Speech”  
>  _‘Thought’_  
>  “Computers/Voices over phones, communicators, etc.”

In the nation of Innerpeace, two areas exist that are reminders of days gone by: Areas M and N. To most, they just appear like normal ruins. But to those who know their history, the type of history that can’t just be found in any old library, it becomes so much more. The areas are the remainders of the satellite Ragnarok, created by the insane Dr. Weil. But, not far from it is an area that wasn’t even listed on maps, and never had been. It was the ruins of Neo Arcadia, but even less people knew that. Deep inside it are technological wonders that many who know what they are would kill for, but very few do, including but not limited to: The Masters of Legion, a few of the Reploids in the Guardians who secretly skipped having the timer put in, and a few people who knew the legacy from family stories. But one person currently landing their airship in the outskirts of Area M was none of those things. Stepping out of the flying vehicle upon its landing was a Reploid with pale skin, platinum spiked hair, and bright red eyes. He had fangs, which were being displayed by the grin on his face. Lastly, he wore a black body suit, blue shorts, crimson boots, and a crimson jacket, currently unbuttoned. The telling feature that he was a Reploid was the bright red triangle on his forehead. He grinned, and pulled out a small tablet. 

“Let’s see here… Mission: enter the ruins and search for any lost technology. Sounds easy enough.” He pocketed the device, and began walking in the direction of the ruins. Upon entering the destroyed city, the Reploid surveyed it with a solemn gaze. 

_‘It’s been a while since I’ve seen this place…’_ Shaking his head to chase away memories of days gone by, he continued his walk, his destination already in mind…

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had taken around an hour, as the Reploid hadn’t wanted to attract the attention of any roaming Mavericks in the area, but he had finally reached the place he had in mind. It was a large room underneath the entire city. The room was filled with scrap from many different robots. He walked over to each one, and carefully observed them.

“Yeah, I thought so…” _‘Not surprised they salvaged as much as they could. But I was hoping that at least something was left over.’_ Omicron continued to investigate, and made a strange discovery. “Well, what do we have here?” The crimson-clad Reploid was currently gazing upon a strange white door, which looked like a recent addition to the room. He entered, and found that there was little light. He moved to begin his search, but out of nowhere, a ringing sound filled the room. “Ah!” The Reploid jumped, and fell on his butt, hand shooting towards the gun to fire at whatever enemy was in the room. Realizing that it was the communicator in his pocket, he growled. Standing up, the Reploid pulled out the small device from a pocket, he put it up to his ear. “Damn it, Kain, what do you need!”

“Sorry about that, Omicron, but this is important.” The voice replied.  
  
“What could be so important that you interrupt me while I’m on a mission?” 

“Well, this actually pertains to the mission.”

“Really?” The conversation would have continued, but an explosion went off outside of the caverns. Omicron’s expression went flat. “It wouldn’t have to do with Raiders, would it?”

“Yes.” Kain’s dejected voiced echoed in Omicron’s head as he ended the transmission. He sighed, and drew the gun from its holster. The “gun” was some sort of pistol, though larger than any practical pistol would be, a metallic gray in color, and had glowing, purple lines running across it. He flicked a switch on the gun, and it hummed to life, the purple lines flashing. He hid behind the door he entered from, gun ready. Two Raiders in blue uniforms, the jackets having flames on the cuffs and a logo of a dragon on the back, walked in. And Omicron immediately went to work. His arm shot out, smashing the closest raider in the face, and breaking his nose. He side kicked the guy in the gut next, and then used him as a living shield to block the gunfire from the second raider. They stopped firing, and Omicron immediately returned fire. Three plasma rounds were all it took for the raider to taken down. 

“Over here!” Omicron heard the shout, and grimaced. The tip of the gun began glowing blue as the blond Reploid began charging energy into it. The glow’s color changed to orange, and as soon as three more Raiders reached the door, Omicron fired the fully Charged shot. The blast, a purple ball of energy with two balls of red energy spiraling around it, decimated the three Raiders in the door, one of which exploded, and left the other Raiders in a plume of smoke. Omicron began to see the outlines of more Raiders that were trapped in the plume, and began to fire upon them. One by one, they were taken out, only a couple of their shots grazing Omicron as he took a majority of them out with lethal efficiency. The smoke began to clear, and the Reploid took cover next to the door. He popped back out, gun raised, and prepared to get in another gunfight. The sight he was greeted with instead, however, were the remains of the platoon of Raiders he had taken out. The Reploid released a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding, and holstered his Buster. He walked over to one of the Raiders, who Omicron noticed was still conscious, and planted a foot on his back, stopping the feeble escape attempt. With a kick to the head, the Raider was knocked out, and Omicron lifted the guy by his jacket, observing the logo on the back. After checking it with his own personal database and coming up with no matches, he tapped the earpiece.

“Hey, Kain, I need you to look up a Raider group.” He heard the quick shuffling of papers, and heard things being knocked over. 

“S-sure, hang on.” The tapping of a keyboard could be heard in the background, and the clicking of a mouse. “Okay, give me the keywords.”

“Dragon, blue, fire.” Listing off the keywords as he tossed the unconscious body aside, and into a wall, Omicron walked back into the room, and resumed his search. As he made it to the back of the room, he stopped. Connected to a large computer was a large tube, about the size of a tall person. “Why’s a stasis pod here of all places…? Neo Arcadia wouldn’t have had a reason to put a Reploid down here, and Legion hasn’t even been here. So…” Observing the pod closer, he found that on the front was a logo that Omicron couldn’t place nor care to find out, but he stored it in the back of his mind. It was a golden L, surrounded by a white halo, and 3 diamonds equal distance from each other: one Red, one Blue, and one Black. There was a window on the tube, but it was covered in so much dirt and dust that Omicron really didn’t want to ruin his jacket cleaning it off. He walked over to the computer, and turned it on. “Let’s see what’s inside you…” He muttered to himself.

“Omicron, trouble!” Sensing the urgency, Omicron turned away from the machine to talk to Kain, missing the logo appearing on the screen, along with a name. 

“What is it?”

“The group of Raiders that attacked you is the Rogue Dragoons.” Omicron’s eyes widened slightly.

“Trouble is putting it lightly. Those guys are ruthless. And the small platoon I took out were probably rookies.” Omicron went silent, planning his next course of action. “Kain.” 

“Y-yeah?” The boy squeaked, startled by the suddenly commanding tone in the Reploid’s voice.

“Contact the Phoenix. Tell her to send some back up to my location, and that the Rogue Dragoons are here.” Omicron heard the boy grunt an affirmative, and ended the transmission. He turned back to the computer, and plugged a flash drive into it. Typing in some commands, data began downloading onto the device. While this was going on, Omicron was looking at the status of the Reploid the pod contained. He smiled upon seeing that it was active and mostly functional, and initiated the process of awakening it. The pod began its awakening procedures, and Omicron stepped away from it, letting the computer take over. He was about to prepare for a hard fight, but something caught his eye. “Hm?” He walked over to what he had seen, and was intrigued. In the middle of a pile of Pantheons, all which had slash marks on their chests, was a lone sword hilt. Omicron picked it up, and flicked the hidden switch. Upon doing so, a green light filled the room, as a triangular blade of energy blazed to life. The Reploid’s eyes widened in recognition, but the stream of memories threatening to spill over was halted when a mechanical clicking was heard. Instinct kicked in, and Omicron jumped right as flames consumed the area he once occupied, rolling and drawing his gun with his free hand, his other hand deactivating the blade. Leveling his gun, the Reploid glared. Standing across from him was a large squad of Raiders, around 30 strong, and all led by a large Mechaniloid. It was based off of a Dragon, standing on two legs, with a blue color scheme and wings and a tail protruding from its back. The Dragon Mechaniloid had a “mane” made of metal, and covered a darker blue compared to the rest of its body. Lastly, it had orange eyes, and the symbol of the Rogue Dragoons on its chest. The Mechaniloid laughed. 

“Well, well, look what we’ve found boys. A pathetic scavenger trying to steal our loot.” The Raiders laughed, while Omicron’s face remained angrily neutral. 

“Blue Dragoon. I thought that you’d been retired already by a certain Red Megaman for trying to kill him. Yet here I find you, put back together, and back to your old antics.” Omicron grinned maliciously, and chuckled darkly upon finishing speaking. Blue Dragoon reacted as one would expect: spewing fire at Omicron in a blind rage. The Crimson-clad Reploid jumped out of the way, and chuckled mid-roll. “Ooh, aren’t we a bit touchy on that subject?” Landing, he rolled back, dodging an explosive fireball, and leveled his O-Blaster at the Psuedoroid, and fired of 5 shots. Although connecting, they did little damage, and the Psuedoroid laughed. 

“Is that all you can do? I thought the infamous ‘Crimson Hunter’ Omicron would pack more of a punch.” Omicron growled, his gaze narrowing, while Blue Dragoon turned to his soldiers. “Alright, boys, head out and loot the rest of this lab. I’ll handle the runt here.” As the Raiders filed out, Omicron flicked a switch on his gun. The front of the barrel began opening up, revealing a deadly purple glow. 

“Big mistake.” Omicron pulled the trigger, and a loud bang echoed through the room. The recoil from the plasma shot sent Omicron flying back, his jacket tearing around the wrist, while it tore off a chunk of Blue Dragoon’s armor on impact. Dragoon cried out in pain, gripping the spot the shot took off as a red fluid leaked out through his hands. Omicron, meanwhile, landed hard on his left shoulder, a cry of pain escaping from his lips. The blond stood up, flicking the switch on the gun back, causing it to shift to its previous form. He then flicked a different switch, and the entire barrel of the gun slid so it was parallel to the grip. 

“I’ll make you pay for that, arrogant hunter!” The dragon roared, rage getting the better of him. He raised his arm, and the small platoon of Raiders behind him fanned out, leveling their guns at Omicron. Said Reploid grinned, and pulled the trigger on the weapon. Instead of a plasma bullet firing out of the barrel, a purple sword blazed to life, casting the slightly dark room in an eerie purple glow, and making Omicron’s grin much more menacing.

“Alright, let’s do this.” He rolled his shoulders, and adapted a defensive stance. “Mission: start!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 1! Next chapter features Omicron's fight with

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! No idea when the next chapter will be up, as I still have some planning to do for the series, but I'll try and get it up soon!


End file.
